


De sorpresas y miedos

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M, coliver - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Sube las escaleras con paso lento, notando todo el peso de su cuerpo en cada escalón, como si fuera una condena cuando debería ser algo divertido.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton & Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	De sorpresas y miedos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulilla/gifts).



> Situado en la S6, en algún momento entre el 6x04 y el 6x09.
> 
> Fandom: HTGAWM  
> Pairing: Coliver  
> Pormpt: Chocolate y fresas

_Tengo una sorpresa_ 😏 

Relee el mensaje una vez más. En cualquier otro momento sería excitante y volvería corriendo a casa para que Oliver le diera esa sorpresa, pero desde hace varios días tiene la sensación de que algo se va a romper entre ellos.

Sabe que Oliver no ha tenido las experiencias que ha vivido él y que haberse infectado no va a ayudar mucho, pero aun así que su marido prefiera hacer tríos a estar con él le deja un regusto amargo en la boca.

Y no debería.

Pero Connor cada vez tiene más claro que el FBI tiene pruebas suficientes contra todos y les van a detener en cualquier momento y no quiere perder el poco tiempo de libertad que le queda compartiendo a su marido.

Así que cuando regresa a casa, lejos de correr escaleras arriba, remolonea en la cocina, retrasando el momento de entrar en el dormitorio y encontrarse ahí a Ravi para otra ronda. No le apetece en absoluto otro trío, pero tampoco tiene corazón para romper las ilusiones de Oliver.

Escucha un ruido en la primera planta y respira hondo, decidiendo que ya ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a la sorpresa que Oliver ha preparado. Sube las escaleras con paso lento, notando todo el peso de su cuerpo en cada escalón, como si fuera una condena cuando debería ser algo divertido.

Vuelve a respirar hondo antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y suelta el aire de golpe cuando se adentra en el dormitorio. La estancia está en penumbra, sólo la luz de unas cuantas velas ilumina la habitación y Connor tiene que parpadear un par de veces para adaptarse a esa oscuridad y poder intuir la figura de Oliver sentado en la cama.

\- Empezaba a pensar que no ibas a subir –Oliver parece un poco triste y Connor se siente culpable.

Cierra la puerta y se adentra un poco más en la habitación, los perfiles de los muebles cada vez más definidos.

\- Lo siento –dice, dando un paso más hacia su marido–. Pensé que tendríamos visita y no me apetecía mucho.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Incluso si es que no quieres que volvamos a ver a Ravi. Además, jamás se me ocurriría invitarle sin consultarlo contigo. No es ése el trato.

De repente se siente estúpido por haber dudado de Oliver.

Se deja caer junto a su marido y permanece en silencio durante un par de minutos. Connor intenta entender en qué momento su vida se convirtió en ese desastre que es en la actualidad, cuándo dejó de confiar en el amor de su vida y por qué no ha sabido encauzar las cosas de nuevo.

\- Sé que es importante para ti y no quería defraudarte. Pero ahora mismo no me apetece compartirte. Es egoísta, pero no lo puedo evitarlo. Ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que el FBI irrumpa aquí y acabemos todos en la cárcel. Entiendo que tú quieras experimentar cosas que nos has vivido antes, pero yo necesito estar contigo.

El silencio vuelve a extenderse por la habitación, como un velo que lo cubre todo, y Connor no sabe exactamente qué pensar.

\- Si no querías que hiciéramos el trío, sólo tenías que decirlo.

\- No es que no quisiera, Oli, de verdad que no. Quería que tú cumplieras esa fantasía, pero no me apetece repetir.

\- No repetiremos. Sólo tenías que decírmelo.

\- No quería defraudarte.

Oliver se gira y permanece mirándole fijamente hasta que Connor le devuelve la mirada.

\- No me estás defraudando. Somos una pareja, Connor, y estas decisiones debemos tomarlas juntos.

Asiente, bajando la mirada con un poco de vergüenza, pero Oliver no se lo permite y le obliga a levantar la cabeza. Apoya la frente en el hombro de su marido y respira hondo, intentando ordenar las ideas otra vez, encajando lo que acaba de pasar en ese dormitorio.

\- La sorpresa no era Ravi, Connor. Sólo quería aprovechar que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos.

\- ¿Michaela?

\- Ya sabes que últimamente no cuenta mucho, creo que está con Gabriel.

\- ¿Asher? –Oliver se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza.

\- Supongo que en su casa.

Se le escapa la sonrisa aunque no sabe si la situación es muy propicia para ello, pero no puede evitarlo. A Oliver se le ilumina la mirada cuando le ve sonreír y Connor no recuerda que eso le haya pasado a nadie que haya conocido más allá de su madre.

\- ¿Qué tenías en mente?

Oliver se gira para coger algo de la mesita, pero cuando vuelve a mirarle parece un poco frustrado.

\- No me lo puedo creer. ¿Me esperas un minuto? –pregunta, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- El chocolate. Se supone que debe estar caliente pero has tardado tanto que se ha endurecido –responde ya en la puerta.

\- Lo siento –Oliver niega con la cabeza y abre la puerta.

\- Un minuto. No te muevas.

Le sudan las manos y se las seca en los pantalones mientras aprovecha para mirar alrededor. Sobre la mesita hay un cuenco con fresas y se le escapa la sonrisa al comprender lo del chocolate. Sonríe, feliz por primera vez en bastante tiempo porque su marido ha preparado esa velada romántica para ellos, aunque le gustaría darse de cabezazos contra la pared por no haber confiado más en Oliver.

Sonríe aún más y nota cómo el corazón se le acelera cuando escucha los pasos rápidos de Oliver subiendo las escaleras. Un segundo después su marido está en la habitación con el cuenco de chocolate en la mano.

\- ¿Quieres? –Oliver parece tímido, como si temiese que la respuesta pueda ser negativa.

\- Por supuesto.

Palmea el colchón, invitando a Oliver a sentarse a su lado y luego coge el bol con las fresas. Espera a que su chico se ponga cómodo y coge una de las frutas, la mete en el cuenco que tiene su chico y se la acerca a los labios. Se le seca la boca cuando ve cómo Oliver lame el chocolate y luego muerde, haciendo que un hilo de líquido rojo manche su barbilla.

No puede contenerse y le lame el jugo de la fresa antes de darle un beso, saboreando el chocolate y la fruta en la boca de su marido, gimiendo cuando Oliver pone la mano en su nuca y se acerca más a su cuerpo.

\- Te quiero –susurra contra los labios de su compañero.

Oliver no responde, pero le vuelve a besar, separando sus labios con la lengua, acercándose tanto que prácticamente está sentado sobre su regazo. Rompe el beso cuando nota el calor del bol del chocolate contra su espalda y se separa para dejar los dos cuencos en la mesita, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, su marido niega con la cabeza y coge otra fresa, untándola de chocolate antes de darle un mordisco y besarle con el dulce entre los labios.

La explosión de sabor en su boca le hace gemir, la lengua de Oliver le hace jadear y sus labios, estremecerse. Connor tiene que sostenerse agarrando la cintura de su marido porque lo que le hace sentir su marido es demasiado intenso. Y no está preparado para perderlo.

Esta vez Oliver no le detiene cuando deja los cuencos en la mesita. En cuanto tiene las manos libres, comienzan a desnudarse, peleándose con la ropa del otro, besándose descoordinadamente, con más saliva y dientes que acierto, con la desesperación que da el miedo mezclado con el deseo.

Empuja a Oliver contra el colchón y se pone en pie para poder quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior antes de hacer lo mismo con los suyos, dejando que su marido busque una posición más cómoda en el centro de la cama. Sube al colchón y gatea hasta su chico, dejando un reguero de besos desde el empeine de su pie izquierdo hasta su ingle.

Tiene que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para ignorar la palpitante erección de su marido y sube directamente hasta su boca, besándole los labios como si fuera la última vez que lo hace, porque realmente puede serlo, y gruñe cuando Oliver clava sus uñas en sus costados, invitándole a dejarse caer sobre su cuerpo, pero Connor tiene otros planes.

Deja que su lengua se deslice por el cuello de Oliver, luego se permite besar la suave piel de su pecho, presionando sus pezones entre sus dientes hasta que su marido se arquea sobre la cama y el vello de su cuerpo se eriza. Mordisquea su abdomen, lamiendo las marcas de sus dientes después.

Se coloca entre los muslos de Oliver, acariciando la parte interna con el dorso de sus manos mientras le da un largo lametón a su erección, que su compañero recibe con un jadeo ronco y profundo mientras deja caer su cabeza contra la almohada y cierra los ojos.

Le lame como si fuera un helado, caracoleando la lengua sobre la punta antes de engullirle entero, disfrutando de los sonidos que hace Oliver y sonriendo con la boca llena cuando le pide que le folle de una vez.

Y él no es nadie para negarle a su marido algo que pide con tantas ganas. Así que se arrodilla entre sus piernas y se inclina para besarle, buscando a ciegas un condón en el cajón. Se lo pone con movimientos rápidos y seguros, echando un poco de lubricante antes de comenzar a deslizarse en su interior.

Se detiene a observa cómo el rostro de Oliver, iluminado por la luz cambiante de las velas, deja de crisparse por la incomodidad, dejando paso al placer. Las pupilas de sus ojos están dilatadas, sus labios están hinchados y unas perlas de sudor se deslizan por su frente. Y Connor no puede dejar de pensar en la suerte que ha tenido de encontrar a alguien que le ame tanto como lo hace su marido y que además le dé la oportunidad de amarle.

Empieza a embestir lentamente, deleitándose en el calor y la estrechez, gimiendo cuando Oliver acaricia su pecho y luego pone sus manos en su cintura, obligándole a inclinarse. No puede hacer otra cosa que devolverle el beso, gruñendo cuando sus dientes arañan sus labios antes de succionarlos.

Aumenta el ritmo y la profundidad cuando los dedos de su marido se deslizan hasta sus glúteos y le empujan al tiempo que alza sus caderas buscando ese ángulo que le hace quedarse sin aliento.

Se le acelera aún más el corazón y se le seca la boca cuando Oliver comienza a masturbarse. Es incapaz de apartar la mirada de su marido mientras sigue embistiendo, debatiéndose entre su rostro y sus manos.

Nota cómo todo el cuerpo de Oliver se tensa, preparándose para lo que está por llegar y aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas, provocándole un orgasmo que le hace poner los ojos en blanco. Necesita una única embestida más antes de seguirle, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de su marido aún sacudido por los últimos espasmos.

Siente un beso en la sien y no puede evitar sonreír mientras se obliga a incorporarse para deshacerse del condón y apagar las velas. Regresa a la cama un segundo después, dejando que Oliver les tape mientras se acomoda junto a su cuerpo, apoyado la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero y enroscando los brazos en su cintura.

Se duerme con los dedos de Oliver acariciando su cuero cabelludo y enredando su cabello.


End file.
